Maybe
by Terri4
Summary: Maria's gone to find something....... Herself
1. Default Chapter

Title: Maybe

Title:Maybe

Author: Terri

Summery: Maria's looking for something she has lost…. Herself 

This is Michaels POV

Disclaimer: You all know the drill, characters not mine, show is not mine, yada, yada, yada.

****

Here we go again, Michael has decided that we shouldn't be together, but this time it's different, this time I'm not going to stick around, I can't do it anymore, I need to be away from him, I need to be me again, so I've decided to go and try to find myself and maybe, just maybe I'll decide to come back, I'm not making any promises though.

****

Michael had his burrowed under the pillow when he heard the phone but he decided to ignore it, he looked at the clock, 7.00am, there is no way he was going to get up at this ungodly hour, and on a Saturday too.He didn't start his shift at the Crashdown until 9.00am maybe another hour and he would be ready to face the world, he'd be ready to face Maria, but at the thought of Maria he knew there would be no way he could rest, he had told Maria the night before that he couldn't see her anymore, the FBI were starting to sniff around again, he couldn't let her be hurt, yet he had hurt her himself, but at least she was alive.

Michael reached the Crashdown Café at 8.57am and strolled through the doors, he went to his locker Maria wasn't in yet, that meant he could compose himself until she came, maybe he had broke up with her, that didn't mean he didn't want to see her, he didn't think he would manage a day not seeing her, smiling face although she wouldn't smile at him the way she usually did.

9.15am, Maria isn't here yet, Mr Parker isn't too happy, he'll have to work himself if she doesn't turn in, Liz has gone out with Max and Is, they'll be gone all day, she'll come in, she won't let our break-up stop her working she's too proud to let that interfere with life.10.00am Mr Parker just tried to phone her, there's no-one home, but Amy is away for a week in Miami, she's gone away with Jim, Maria must be on her way now. I'm not worried, I'm not worried.

12.15pm, okay I'm worried, I've got another 45 minutes until the end of my shift, then I'm going to see her, she's probably cooped up in her house refusing to answer the 10 calls I've made, where the hell is she.

1.00pm, I've finished, Maria you better have a damn good excuse for not answering your phone 'cause here I come.

1.15pm, I knocked at her door a few times, no answer, she's out somewhere, she's probably hiding out at Kyles, I decided to use my powers to get in, she could be inside and just ignoring me, I opened the door and there's not a sign of her downstairs, I went upstairs to her room, nothing in there, but there was a slip of paper on the pillow.

What I read ripped the heart out of my chest:

To All

Gone to find Myself, 

Back sometime, 

Maybe

TBC.


	2. Maybe part 2

Title: Maybe

Title: Maybe

Author: Terri

Part 2

Maria had left Roswell 2 days ago, she had managed to find a job as a waitress at a local diner, it was close to where she had rented an apartment, it was dingy but it was in her price range, when she moved in she met Sarah, she lived next door to her, Sarah was also the one to tell her about the job.

It was hectic in the diner, she didn't mind, it kept her from thinking of him.She watched Sarah talking to a customer, she laughed at something he said, as she turned her eyes were sparkling, Maria's eyes hadn't shone like that in a long time, Maria smiled as Sarah came up to her, "hey, see that cute guy I was talking to, he's called Tony and he's asked me to go to a party tonight, I told him I would but only if it's okay to bring you along, so you'll come, won't you?""Oh Sarah, I'm not good company just now, I don't think.." "Don't think, just come, give it an hour, if you still don't want to be there, you can leave, please Maria, we'll have a blast."Maria thought to herself, why not, a week ago she would have jumped at the chance to go to a party, how am I supposed to find myself if I don't look?"Okay, why the hell not."

Maria contemplated what she was going to wear, she hadn't brought many clothes with her, she had a black skirt and a white halter neck top, she looked at herself in the mirror, well it'll just have to do, she decided to keep her down, it fell with soft curls around her shoulders, sprayed a little perfume, and waited for Sarah to come.

Sarah looked at Maria "wow, you look amazing, just don't forget the guy asked me out, don't try to steal him okay.""Sarah you look stunning, you've got nothing to worry about, he'll take one look at you and be bowled over.""Thanks Maria."They heard a car horn blast, and went to the window to see if it was Tony, Sarah squealed, "it's him, come on, lets go," Maria hung back a little, "Sarah I don't know if I should, I don't know if I'm ready yet." Sarah took hold of Maria's arm and dragged her out of the apartment, "how do you know if you're not ready unless you try? Now come on." 

Tony smiled and held the door open for them, they sat in the back seat, that was when Maria noticed the other guy in the front seat, Tony introduced him as Mark, he turned to Maria and looked at her, and smiled, Maria looked at him and she shrank back a little into the seat, there was a look in her eyes that scared her, she wanted to tell Tony to stop the car.Sarah didn't notice how Maria reacted to Mark, "so Tony where's the party at?" "It's atthe frat house on campus." When they arrived the party was in full swing, people were dancing and drinking, and already couples were making out.Maria turned to were Sarah and Tony had been but they were nowhere to be seen, Mark was still there though and he leered at her, she shuddered, she walked into the kitchen area where the drinks were, Mark leaned towards her and spoke in her ear, "so what do you want a beer?""No thanks, do they have any soda.""Soda, your kidding, this is a party.""Look Mark, if there's no soda then I'll just have water okay," Mark held his hands up, he didn't look too happy, as he walked away he mumbled something under his breath, he returned with some Pepsi.

Maria walked back to where the music was, she tried to find Sarah, god she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with this creep, she wanted to be anywhere else but here, she wanted to be with Michael.Mark tried to talk with her but she kept answering with a yes or no she didn't want anything to do with him, she kept looking around her trying to find Sarah, then she spotted her going up stairs with Tony, Mark noticed the same thing as Maria, he draped his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "so are you up for it? My room is up there too."Maria shrugged his arm off her, "I don't think so buddy, keep your hands to yourself,""god your such a stuck up bitch.""Is that right, well I think that's my cue to leave, when you see Sarah let her know I'll see her tomorrow." 

Maria walked out, she didn't have enough money for a taxi so she began the walk back, it was only about three miles to her apartment, she walked about ten minutes when there was a clap of thunder and the rain poured down, she was soaked immediately.A car slowed down next to her, she kept her head down and kept walking, then she heard her name being called, she turned and saw Mark, "Mark, what do you want? Look I'm not interested, just leave me alone.""Maria, I'm sorry about what I said back there, listen, your soaked, why don't I just drive you home, and we'll just go our separate ways, alright."Maria looked down at herself, she was drenched and she was tired, what harm would it do to accept."Okay."

They drove for a few minutes when Maria noticed that they were going a different way back to the apartment, "Mark you're going the wrong way," "it's okay, it's a shortcut back,"Ten minutes later and they still hadn't arrived at her apartment, when Mark stopped the car Maria looked around and saw only blackness, she was getting worried, "Mark why have we stopped?"Mark turned around in his seat to look at her, he had a wild look in his eyes. "Please Mark, I want to go home, please take me home."Mark slapped her face, she tried to open the door but it was locked, she felt her hair being pulled and then her face was slammed into the door, everything went black.

Maria felt something rough under her, she was on the ground, and her head was pounding and felt sticky, she put her hand up to her face, she looked at her hand and saw blood, she tried to stand, she couldn't move, she heard a noise that sounded like a laugh, she saw him, he was coming towards her, why couldn't she move, she tried to scream, but no sound came from her mouth, Mark knelt down beside her and she felt his hand sliding up her leg, it stopped and suddenly he ripped her top off her, she closed her eyes, her mind screamed…….MICHAEL HELP ME ……

Miles away, Michael sat upright in bed, and screamed ……MARIA!!

TBC


	3. Maybe Part 3

Maybe

Maybe

Part 3

Michael pounded on Isabel's window, he didn't care if he woke the whole house, he neededto get Isabel to connect with Maria, there was something wrong with her, he could feel it, it felt like his insides were being ripped out, he doubled over in pain."My God Michael, what is it, what is wrong?"Isabel grabbed Michael and dragged him through the window, Michael was clutching his stomach he was going to be sick, Isabel noticed this and dragged him into the bathroom, she made sure he was okay, she ran into Max's room and shook him awake, "Max, come on something is wrong with Michael."With that Max jumped out of bed and ran to her room, he looked in the bathroom and Michael was lying on the floor, sweat was pouring from him.

"Michael, what happened, are you okay?"Michael tried to stand up, Max reached down and helped him to Isabel's bed, "Michael, come on, what the hell happened?""I think it's Maria, something's wrong with her, I can feel it, god Max, I can feel her, someone is hurting her, I know it, please we've got to do something."Max and Isabel just stared at him, they knew Michael was missing her, but this was different.

Isabel sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his back soothingly, "Michael, tell me what makes you think Maria's in trouble."Michael looked at her, his eyes were filled with unshed tears, "I was dreaming about Maria, like I do most nights," he looked at them both, "I'm not telling you about them, they're private, anyway, I was dreaming when it changed and suddenly everything went black there was nothing, I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't see anything, then all of a sudden I heard a scream, it was terrifying, I woke up screaming Maria, then the pains started.Look I know it sounds stupid but I know something is wrong, if you heard that scream you would know it too, please you've got to help me."

Isabel was getting worried now, "how Michael, I've tried to dream walk her, she won't let me in, I can't reach her.""Please Is, try again, I've never begged before but I will now, please I'm begging you."Michael cried then, he had never cried in front of anyone but Maria, but now he didn't care. 

Max was shocked, he'd never seen Michael so broken, he motioned for Isabel to come to him, they both looked at Michael who was slumped over, his shoulders shaking from his sobs, "Is, I think you should try again, see if you can reach her, he can't go on like this."

Isabel walked back to him and knelt before him, she took his hands in hers and said, "Michael, I'll do it, and I promise I won't leave until she lets me in."Michael crushed her to him, "Thank you, Is, thank you."He stood and walked to Max, Isabel took out a picture of Maria, it was the picture from the prom, the last time they were all together, they last time they were all truly happy, she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes clutching the photo to her.Michael and Max stood looking at her, all they could do now is watch and wait.

TBC


	4. Maybe Part 4

Maybe 

Maybe 

Part 4

Isabel stood in the dark, there was nothing, only blackness, this hadn't happened before, always before when she dream walked there was colour, something was wrong, she started to pull away when she heard a sound, she strained to hear what it was, then she noticed a small light glowing, she moved towards it but she stopped when she hit something, it was like a wall, but she could see through it, she began to hit it, then she heard the noise again, she tried to make out the sound.

"Maria? Maria is that you, Maria please say something, talk to me." Then she heard a scream, she started to pound on the wall, "Maria! Please answer me, what is happening,"Maria wouldn't answer, the screams went on and on."Please Maria, if you let me in, I'll come to you, please Maria let me in."Isabel was crying now, she needed to get to her, she understood now what Michael was saying, it was terrifying.Suddenly the screaming stopped, Isabel was scared, what was happening, what was Maria dreaming about that scared her so much.

She couldn't get through to Maria, so she decided to try something else, she started to speak to Maria as a mother would to her child, "Maria, sweetie, let me come in, let come to you, I only want to see you for a moment, please let me come in."The wall in front of her started to waver, Isabel put her hand up to touch it, it wasn't there, she ran towards the light, she was almost there when she heard Maria's voice, "help me please, help me."Isabel ran faster, Maria sounded weak, the light was flickering like a candle about to go out, she was slipping away. "Maria hold on please, don't let go."

Maria must have heard her as the light became slightly brighter, as Isabel reached the light, she noticed Maria huddled on the floor, she was naked, she knelt down beside her and touched her shoulder, Maria shied away from her, "please Maria, turn around, look at me, Maria shuddered, "you shouldn't have come here, it's not safe, he'll hurt you too, leave while you can, leave now.""Maria, who will hurt me, look no-one is here," Isabel touched her arm again, Maria turned her face up to look at her, Isabel staggered back from her, the look in Maria's eyes shook her to her core, there was nothing, her eyes were black they were dead, and her face, her beautiful face was contorted with pain, Maria turned her face away from her, "leave me, leave me be, it's too late, you came too late."

Isabel tried to control her emotions she needed to help her, she needed to stay calm, for Maria's sake, "Maria it's not too late, let me help, tell me where you are, tell me what happened," "I can't, just let me go, I came here to find myself, but I only found pain, tell Michael I'm sorry, I should never have left him, I know that now, now when it's too late.Forgive me.""Maria! No! there's nothing to forgive, hold on please hold on,"the light was dimming now, Isabel cradled her in her arms, her tears falling on her face, Maria opened her eyes and looked at her, they were shining bright, and her face looked peaceful, she smiled, her eyes drifted closed, she disappeared.Isabel closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth she cried for Maria.

Isabel opened her eyes they were filled with tears, Michael touched her arm, she looked at Max then Michael, "I'm sorry Michael, I'm so sorry, I was too late."Michael backed away from her, "No, I don't believe you, it's not true, you're lying."Max moved towards him he put his hand out, "Michael, please…""Stay the hell away from me." He moved to the window, and climbed through, he ran, "Michael wait, you can't leave like this…""Max leave him, he needs to be alone."

Michael kept running he didn't know where to, but he knew who to.His side was killing him, he stopped and fell to his knees, and screamed "MARIA!!!!"He stayed like that for a while, his heart was breaking, she couldn't be dead, he wouldn't believe it until he saw her with his own eyes, no, he would search for her and he would find her, even if it took forever.

End?

Sorry I know this wasn't the ending you all wanted to read, but you never know!!!!


End file.
